Moonlight Sanctuary
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: [AU]En los días de lluvia, cosas extrañas suceden. ¿Quién es el que está matando niños? Encargados de descubrirlo, serán un hermano despechado y un chico recién llegado de América. MomoRyo. R&R! mi primer fic de PoT TT.TT
1. Prólogo: Antes de la Inundación

**Moonlight Sanctuary**

_Un santuario, un santuario para nosotros, para no sufrir más. Un santuario para ser libres de hacer lo que queramos, uno para vivir sin crecer jamás... una vida sin aquello que nos hace sentir mal._

_Ven con nosotros, viviremos felices... ¡tan felices!..._

_Aquí hay luz todo el tiempo, aquí siempre estarás acompañada. Nunca te dejaremos sola, no como él._

_Dame tu mano... así nunca te perderás._

Y ella lo hizo.

XxX

**Prólogo**

_**Luego de la Inundación.**_

El terror comenzó, hasta donde yo sé y puedo decirlo, con un barquito de papel, flotando en una alcantarilla rebosante gracias a la lluvia.

El barquito dio un cabezazo, se ladeó, volvió a enderezarse, hundió valerosamente la proa entre los remolinos y continuó su marcha, hasta llegar al semáforo que marcaba la intersección de dos calles. Aquella parte de la ciudad siempre estaba a oscuras y lucía sutilmente hostil, pero en aquella tarde de otoño se veía aún más lúgubre que de costumbre. Llovía sin cesar desde hacía ya una semana, y dos días atrás habían llegado los vientos. La corriente eléctrica se había cortado entonces, dejando a la gente que vivía en el sector sur a la luz de las velas.

Una niña pequeña, un impermeable amarillo, y unas botas azules. Una mancha colorida en la negrura de la avenida. El nombre de la niña era Kagome Momoshiro. Tenía seis años y era la niña más pequeña en la familia Momoshiro, además de la primera en muchas generaciones. Su hermano mayor, llamado Takeshi y conocido por todos en la secundaria como Momo, estaba reponiéndose de una tremenda gripe, que se había extendido entre todos los chicos de más o menos aquella edad y sector, gracias a las precarias condiciones en que estaban sus viviendas.

En ese otoño lluvioso, antes de que se iniciaran los horrores, Takeshi Momoshiro tenía apenas catorce años.

Era él quién había hecho aquel perfecto barquito de papel, que iba y venía con el viento por sobre las aguas turbias de las cloacas, y con el que su hermana jugaba en medio de la calle. Es que con su hermana no se podía negar, hacía todo por ella, aunque estuviera postrado en cama y con la temperatura cuesta arriba desde los 37 grados.

-Tráeme la parafina – Kagome recordaba cada palabra de su hermano, dichas con la voz nasal típica de la gente que está resfriada.

La niña lo miró confundida y se sentó en la cama de su hermano mayor, viendo que estaba por sumirse en un profundo sueño.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Tu sólo tráemela, está en el sótano. Aquella caja que dice... eh, la caja roja... – fue la respuesta cansina de Momo, al tiempo que movía un brazo adormilado por la larga siesta, hacia algún lugar que la niña no pudo precisar.

Sin hacerle caso a aquel evidente desvarío de parte de su hermano, Kagome se dirigió obediente hacia el sótano. No le gustaba ese lugar, en absoluto, aunque todo el mundo le decía que tenerle miedo era una tontería. Siempre que estaba en el último escalón antes de tocar el piso, le parecía ver una figura caminando entre las cajas llenas de tierra y telarañas. Tragó saliva y bajó seis de los siete escalones que la conducían al depósito, tanteando mientras tanto, las paredes, en busca del interruptor de la luz. Lo encontró al momento exacto en el que su pie encontró el suelo. Con una alegría creciente, lo accionó, pero no sucedió nada. Fue ahí cuando se acordó.

_La corriente eléctrica..._

Retiró la mano rápidamente y pensó en la siguiente movida que debía hacer. Podía volver arriba y decirle a su hermano: "Lo siento aniki, pero el sótano me dio demasiado miedo y decidí volver", y soportar su cara de fastidio por haberlo hecho hacer un barquito con 40 grados de temperatura en vano, y quizás también un ocasional: "¿Querías este barco o qué Kagome-chan?", seguido de un gruñido y una vista de la espalda de su hermano, lo que significaría que se había vuelto a dormir.

Como si hubiera sido invocado al pensar en él, la voz de su hermano bajó hasta sus oídos por la puerta, que había dejado entreabierta, con la esperanza de que se filtrara algo de luz a aquel tenebroso lugar:

-¿Kagome-chan, te moriste ahí abajo? – la niña se sobresaltó, pues aquella voz había interrumpido en medio del silencio, sacándola de sus reflexiones.

-No... sólo fui por un poco de agua, aniki, ahora subo – respondió la chiquilla con nerviosismo, sin bajar la guardia por si algo aparecía a sus espaldas entre aquella oscuridad y buscaba atraparla.

-Bueno, pero rápido Kagome-chan... tengo muchísimo sueño.

La voz de su hermano denotaba que no estaría despierto mucho tiempo más, así que la niña decidió dejar sus miedos para otro momento y comenzó a revisar todos los estantes con extrema velocidad, hasta que encontró una caja rojiza, con unas palabras inscriptas que no alcanzó a leer por la falta de luz y de tiempo. Poco le interesaba lo que decía el rótulo de la caja a la menor de los Momoshiro, por lo que tomó la caja y subió lo más rápido posible los siete escalones que la separaban del pasillo. En un momento creyó ver una mano blanca deslizarse hasta su tobillo derecho, pero lo retiró rápidamente y siguió con su desesperada huida de la oscuridad.

No estuvo tranquila hasta que llegó al pasaje que conectaba a todos los dormitorios de la casa. Le echó una última mirada a la oscuridad, y creyó ver alguien subiendo, así que cerró la puerta rápidamente, emprendiendo una desesperada carrera hasta la habitación de Momo.

Cuando llegó, no le sorprendió ver a su hermano casi dormido, semi-sentado en un montón de almohadas y bajo una capa asfixiante de frazadas. Tuvo que carraspear varias veces para que al fin despertara de su sopor, y cuando lo hizo, le dedicó una mirada entre enfadada y fastidiada.

-Pensé que habías mudado tu dormitorio allá abajo – dijo con tono burlón, arreglándose un poco más para no estar tan cómodo que fuera a dormirse mientras hablaba. - ¿trajiste la parafina?

La pequeña le tendió con firmeza la caja roja y Takeshi la tomó con su mano izquierda, cortando con la mano derecha, un cubito de lo que había dentro con el cuchillo con el que su madre le había pelado una manzana.

-No te habrás asustado ahí abajo¿verdad Kagome? – rió un poco el chico, mientras que la pequeña ponía cara de ofendida.

-Claro que no, yo soy una niña muy valiente – protestó la chica mordazmente, casi en un susurro, mientras observaba al muchacho poner el pedacito de parafina en el cuenco vacío de las cáscaras, para luego introducir un fósforo sobre aquel pequeño cubito luego. - ¿para qué es eso aniki? – preguntó la pequeña, viendo el procedimiento con atención con sus ojos violáceos extremadamente abiertos.

-Hay que impermeabilizar el barco, así no se hundirá cuando lo mojes... – murmuró, y la parafina comenzó a derretirse, hasta hacerse una masa líquida y viscosa.

Momo introdujo un dedo en la sustancia, retirándolo casi al mismo instante, con una sonrisa apenada.

-Está caliente. – se disculpó.

Kagome movió su castaña cabeza, en señal de que aquello no le importaba en lo absoluto, y siguió mirando a su hermano realizar su labor concienzudamente, pues unos momentos después, Takeshi hundió su dedo nuevamente en el cuenco y comenzó a untar los costados del barco con la enjundia, que se fue secando, adoptando una tonalidad opaca y lechosa.

Al terminar, entregó el bote a su hermanita con mucho cuidado. La chica tenía los ojos brillantes y sonreía abiertamente.

-¡Gracias aniki! Ahora mismo iré a probarlo – susurró la chica, en un tono completamente alucinado. Para ella, ese era el barquito de papel más hermoso del mundo. – lamento mucho que no puedas venir.

Y lo lamentaba. Su hermano podía ser un poco gruñón o algo egoísta, pero siempre tenía buenas ideas y al final, siempre era ella la que usaba todos los juguetes. Se encaminó hacia la puerta para irse, pero algo la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado – le dijo la voz de su hermano detrás de ella.

Kagome frunció el entrecejo. Esas muestras de preocupación o seriedad eran raras en Takeshi, que siempre parecía estar de buen humor.

-Claro aniki¡adiós! – y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La música de Para Elisa, sonaba en sus oídos semi-ensordecidos por la enfermedad, desde el piano viejo de la sala. Durante mucho tiempo recordaría esa como la marcha fúnebre con la que vio a su hermana menor salir por última vez.

Porque Takeshi nunca más la vio entrar.

Kagome Momoshiro fue encontrada flotando en las alcantarillas, mutilada y sin el barquito que tanto le había costado hacer a su enfermo hermano. La mitad de su impermeable amarillo furioso se encontraba teñido del carmesí líquido de la vida, y su extremidad izquierda era nula. Su cuerpo se encontró tres días después del hecho.

La única persona que había visto algo de aquel sangriento crimen, había dicho que únicamente había visto a través de la ventana, a aquella misma niña, retorciéndose y gritando, aullando por ayuda, con una de sus manos metidas dentro de la alcantarilla y con una figura extraña a sus espaldas. Cuando bajó para auxiliarla, la niña ya no se encontraba allí.

Ni el barquito, pues este había tomado un rumbo propio entre las desagües de la ciudad, navegando animadamente por entre las aguas turbias y ennegrecidas por la suciedad. Dio una vuelta a la derecha, otra a la izquierda. Vacilaba y hundía la proa; a veces se llenaba de agua, pero no se hundió. Siguió su camino hasta llegar hasta los límites oficiales de la ciudad.

Y allí sale de esta historia para siempre.

XxX

_Que ciudad tan aburrida..._

El muchacho llegó a su nueva escuela. Hacía dos días que había llegado desde América, y en su mente, las palabras de su prima, 'Esta ciudad será de lo más entretenida para ti, Ryoma-kun' parecían burlarse de él. Sí, había tanta diversión como en un funeral. Un funeral donde una niñata molesta parloteaba todo el día.

Bufó con perceptible molestia. Para coronar la lista de cosas fastidiosas de aquella ciudad, hacía un calor insoportable, que hacía que todo su cuerpo se llenara de sudor y se sintiera pesado y pegajoso. Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia ningún lado, como observando el lugar, aunque no tenía ningún interés en los árboles alrededor de la escuela. Sus guías eran poco más que deficientes. Una de coletas, muy molesta y con voz de mandona, hablaba demasiado; y la otra, una pelirroja con unas estúpidas trencitas que la hacían parecer una niñita de cinco años, no hablaba nada. Ya quería que lo dejaran en paz desde hace tiempo, pero al parecer la escuela era demasiado grande.

-...y el club de tennis – hubo una ligera pausa, que el chico agradeció con toda su alma. -¿Nos estás escuchando, Ryoma-kun? – dijo la chica de coletas con las manos en jarras y una sonrisa inacabable en sus labios.

-Para nada – contestó él, pensando que la frase tendría que haber sido '¿Me estás escuchando?', y se volvió hacia un lado bruscamente, con tal mala suerte que chocó con algo o alguien.

Miró hacia arriba, pues la cosa con la que había chocado era muy alta. Quizás un poste de luz o algo por el estilo. 'O un chico...' pensó para sí, al ver que aquel era un muchacho fornido y moreno, con uno o dos años más que él, cabello negro, ojos violáceos y expresión fría. Lo miró con un semblante tan atemorizante que el menor retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, se sentía como siendo analizado. Como si aquellos ojos amatistas pudieran ver a través de él. El ambiente estaba completamente tenso, y parecía que todo se había congelado gracias a aquella mirada penetrante, que lo estremecía hasta el último rincón de su ser. Hasta la pequeña de coletas se había callado de repente.

-Mocoso... – murmuró el chico de cabello negro, volviéndose a su camino nuevamente, y dejando al chico Echizen un poco cohibido, pero de alguna manera interesado.

Había algo en aquel chico que era especial. Le hacía sentir curiosidad, pues a su alrededor había un aura extraña, como de misterio, hasta pensaba que tenía cierto atractivo.

Un amago de sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, para luego desaparecer. Ya hacía tiempo que

Se volvió a ambas niñas, que se miraban de manera demasiado cómplice para su gusto, una con determinación y la otra con algo de miedo aún en su cara.

-¿Quién...?

-Ryoma, no te acerques a él – por primera vez, la chica de las trenzas le habló directamente, interrumpiéndolo. – es peligroso. – agregó a modo de disculpa.

El chico de ojos mieles fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada y luego tomó un sorbo de su Ponta, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Pero yo pregunté quién es – replicó, con un brillo peligroso en la mirada, aquel brillo que significaba que el muchacho no se iba a rendir hasta sacarles, por voluntad o contra ella, el nombre del muchacho con el que había chocado.

Las dos chicas se miraron nuevamente como si esperaran esa respuesta por su parte, por lo que él bufó, y ellas lo miraron otra vez.

-Pues si tanto te interesa saber... – titubeó la chica que había hablado durante todo el día. – su nombre es Momoshiro Takeshi... pero no te conviene involucrarte con él. – el chico sólo levantó una ceja en señal de que no comprendía aún. – pues... era un chico muy bueno según nos contaron– comentó.- pero al parecer cambió luego de lo de su hermana pequeña...

Echizen seguía con la ceja alzada, como esperando la continuación de la historia, pero esta no llegó, por lo que tuvo que preguntar:

-¿Y la niña...? – le dio el pie con fingido aburrimiento, pero la verdad eso se ponía bastante interesante.

La chica de coletas le echó una mirada confundida, como si no comprendiera su pregunta o como si esta la hubiera tomado por sorpresa mientras pensaba en algo importante, de todas maneras, se excusó y siguió con la historia.

-Eh... al parecer murió hace unos meses, bueno, más bien fue asesinada, aunque nadie sabe quién ni cómo lo hizo, y desde entonces comenzó a beber, fumar, apostar...

La chica de trenzas bajó la mirada, y susurró sombríamente:

-...dicen que lo hace todo para encontrar al asesino de su hermana – murmuró por lo bajo, como si sintiera mucha pena por lo que decía.

La otra asintió con la cabeza lentamente, con cara de sabia.

-Ya sabes, mezclarse con ellos... para encontrar a uno en especial – agregó con una nota de desprecio casi imperceptible en su vocecita molesta. – parece una película policial, el chico debería dejar de ver tanta televisión... la policía se va a encargar de todo, no tiene porque entrometerse, solamente entorpecerá el trabajo de los demás.

-Pero Tomoka... dicen que hay algo de sobrenatural en la muerte de la niña Momoshiro – comentó con voz entrecortada la pelirroja a su amiga, que simplemente bufó.

-No seas tonta Sakuno, los fantasmas no existen – dijo Tomoka con un tono seco que no había utilizado hasta ahora, pero volviendo nuevamente a sonar como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Leonardo Di Caprio frente a ella. – además, Ryoma piensa lo mismo que yo¿no es verdad?.

El chico alzó una ceja y movió un poco su Ponta.

-No sé – respondió con poco interés palpable.

Sakuno fijó su mirada en él, para devolvérsela al piso.

-Tu lo dices porque eres la hija del comisario... pero en esta ciudad siempre pasaron cosas raras... – murmuró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas a su amiga.

-No es raro que a una niña la maten aquí... esas cosas en esta ciudad pasan todo el tiempo - apuntó ella.- ¿tu qué dices Ryoma? – atacó nuevamente Tomoka con una sonrisa.

Ryoma les echó una última mirada irónica a ambas y se volteó para observar como se alejaba la alta figura de ese muchacho por entre los árboles. Quizás, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que no era eso a lo que ella se refería, Nanako tuviera algo de razón después de todo.

-Que es tarde – apuntó, señalando el reloj.

_**Fin del prólogo**._

**Notas de la autora:** bueno... ténganme paciencia, este es el primer fan fiction de PoT que escribo xDD. Bueno, para los que me conocen¡si! Otra vez la loca¡eeelo!. Pero para los que no me conocen¡hola! Soy Aome Faith Jinx, pueden decirme Aome, y hace tiempo estoy dando vueltas por esta parte de agregando fics a mis favoritos. Ahora, a lo importante xD. Este fic es un AU (Universo Alternativo) que se me ocurrió re-leyendo It, de Stephen King, (muy buen libro, se los recomiendo x3) y si alguno de ustedes ya lo ha leído, notarán que este prólogo es bastante parecido al primer capítulo, del mismo nombre. Los que piensen que este va a ser un fic de It adaptado a PoT, se equivocan, la trama va bastante distinta. Lo del santuario... ya verán, va a ser algo raro, pero así escribo yo... (Faith: dibujas raro, escribes raro, eres rara... ¿algo más?) ehh... y para los que hayan llegado hasta acá, habrá shounen ai, pero no se si llega a yaoi... porque está centrada en una historia más bien oscura, mucho amor no va a haber xD de todas maneras, si no te gustan estas relaciones, no te aconsejo que leas el capítulo que viene. Y si te da un poco de cosa, pero te gusta como va la historia... yo digo que te quedes, porque mucha cabida no va a tener el amor amor este xD, pero si de todas maneras no te agrada lo del shounen ai, bueno... no estoy tratando de retener a nadie :) (Faith: mentirosa ¬¬) ¬¬''...

En fin, gracias a **Kajime**, mi madre virtual (o.o eso sonó weirdo xD), a **DeadButterfly**, o sea... 3 nah, no quiero que Dove se enamore de mi xD, y a **Sylia**, mi sisa rara poetisa (xDD) por betear este fic (a menos que olvide a alguien, cosa muy normal en mí... sepan perdonar gente.). En fin, la pareja principal es por ahora (d'uh) el MomoRyo (Faith: no va a cambiar, sos vos querida ¬¬) o.o ok... la pareja principal es MomoRyo xD y ya veré que agrego¡sugerencias aceptadas :)!.

En fin, supongo que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si es que se quedan a esperar lo que les traiga esta loca xD) ¡hasta luego, y mándenme reviews!.

_**Aome Faith Jinx**_

_**Guardiana del Templo.**_


	2. I Luna Nueva

**I**

_**Luna Nueva**_

_El Arte de Encontrar el Camino en la Oscuridad._

Momoshiro Takeshi odiaba la lluvia. Odiaba la forma en la que caía sobre todo y todos, sin importar raza, sexo ni edad de la gente, ocultando los rostros de los transeúntes con impermeables telas, empapando a todos aquellos que habían extraviado su paraguas y a aquellos que lo habían dejado a propósito, casi de forma kamikaze. La odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en aquel mundo, incluso la odiaba más que a Mamushi. Por eso, cada vez que llovía, salía a caminar por las calles luego de la escuela.

Uno, dos, tres golpes. Con eso noqueaba al idiota promedio que no lo conocía y decidía propasarse en alguna palabra, gesto, mirada o actitud, o que simplemente estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Si venían en pandilla, necesitaba unos pocos más, pero no demasiados. Siempre era solo, pues no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie, y menos que alguien le debiera algo a él.

Todos estaban en el suelo para cuando pasaban diez minutos. Se quedaba unos breves momentos recuperando el aliento, pues si iba a algún lugar con la respiración agitada sería más que sospechoso. Ya cuando estaba completamente satisfecho, iba al mismo bar al que acudía siempre para encontrar clientes que le pagaran con buena información por trabajos sencillos. Casi siempre era algo como darle una lección a algún tipo que se pasaba de la raya con algún sujeto importante, o enviar alguna nota amenazadora a un político regional... en algunos casos particulares, era simplemente robarle a una persona especialmente acaudalada, que le debía dinero a su cliente o algo así.

Simplemente era meter la mano en el bolsillo, sacar la billetera, y meter la billetera dentro de su propio bolsillo. Luego, se iba a algún callejón, quitaba el dinero de la cartera y la tiraba al basurero. Todo era procedimiento de rutina, absolutamente todo.

Pero ese no era como todos los días de lluvia. Era uno de esos malditos días especiales en donde algún idiota o mocoso de su escuela se le acercaba, presas de la curiosidad por las historias que circulaban por ahí gracias a cierta gente molesta, como la niñata hija del comisario.

Ya desde el momento en que salió de la escuela, vio un par de ojos ambarinos, felinos, imperturbables, observándolo fijamente por debajo de un paraguas azul oscuro, como estudiando sus movimientos. Como esperando alguna reacción de su objeto de observación. Una reacción que puede seguir esperando, pensó Takeshi con serenidad, y emprendió su camino lentamente, como con pereza.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre él, penetrando por entre su cabello negro, que se estaba pegando cada vez más a su cuero cabelludo. La lluvia comenzaba a filtrarse por la ropa mojada, haciéndolo estremecer un poco al principio, hasta que se acostumbró. Era otra de las tantas cosas de las que podía culpar a la lluvia, el resfriado que de seguro tendría al otro día. _Oh sí, el bravucón y pendenciero de Momoshiro Takeshi va a dejarse vencer por un horrible y maligno resfriado_, pensó sonriendo irónicamente. 'Cobarde...' le susurró una vocecita divertida y burlona dentro de su cabeza. Y Takeshi entendió lo que quería decir. Prefería faltar al otro día para no tener que lidiar nuevamente con aquel horrendo temporal. No odiaba la lluvia. Le _temía_.

Temía, finalmente, encontrar a aquella persona que había asesinado a su hermana, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo instante. Bajo la misma lluvia. Temía el hacer algo y que su cacería sin sentido, sedienta de venganza terminara, dejándolo solo y sin ningún objetivo en su vida más que ser como todos aquellos idiotas que tenía a veces que llevar como compañeros en misiones. Temía que podría pasar luego de ello.

_Ya no tendría sentido vivir... ¿verdad?_

Y es que su hermana se había convertido en un objeto de adoración tan grande en vida, la quería tanto, su hermanita a la cual debía proteger... pero aquello no se podía comparar en nada lo que antes la quería con lo que la adoraba ahora. Ahora que ya no podía protegerla, había sólo una cosa que podría hacer. Vengarla.

Vengar a su hermana era el único objetivo que le quedaba. Cuando encontrara al fin a esa persona que había asesinado a Kagome y tomara represalias, cuando lo hiciera sufrir y arrepentirse de todos y cada uno de los pecados que había consumado, de todos los crímenes que había cometido... ¿qué quedaría entonces? Una vida vacía y sin nada ni nadie. Y eso lo asustaba mucho.

Sentía las gotas de lluvia haciendo que su ropa se pegase cada vez más a su cuerpo. Para él la lluvia era una especie de vano intento de la persona que viviera allá arriba para lavar las cosas que por tanto tiempo había hecho. Pero él se había vuelto demasiado arrogante para pedir perdón. Por eso quizás, siempre iba a hacer algo por ahí en esos días lluviosos. Una gran mancha en medio de la nueva pureza adquirida.

Y de pronto, la nada. Su cuerpo había dejado de recibir su dosis mensual de agua en gotas, y sus pensamientos extraños se habían visto interrumpidos de repente. Miró hacia arriba, esperando ver el cielo nublado, pero en su lugar había una tela color azul oscura. El chico de los ojos mieles estaba sosteniendo el paraguas que anteriormente había visto en sus manos por sobre su cabeza, aunque sin dejar la propia desprotegida. Sus ojos grandes brillaban con un deje de perversa diversión que no auguraba nada bueno para nadie. Era unos quince o veinte centímetros más bajo que él, de cabello ligeramente verdoso y algo revuelto, y facciones frescas, aunque ahora su expresión era un tanto maliciosa.

-No querrás agarrar un resfriado¿verdad, Momoshiro Takeshi? – dijo con una voz despreocupada y divertida que no le cayó nada bien. Era un mocoso fastidioso, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. - ¿O acaso estás huyéndole a algo? – sugirió ensanchando su sonrisa.

Takeshi lo miró un segundo y siguió caminando como si nada, saliendo de bajo la protección del paraguas del muchacho. Era fastidioso también que lo llamara por su nombre así como así, como si fueran viejos amigos o siquiera conocidos. Aunque si lo había conocido antes. Al fin se acordó de donde lo había visto, era aquel chico que había chocado con él en el parque cerca de las canchas de tenis. Sus ojos eran muy difíciles de olvidar. Caminó unos momentos, hasta que empezó de nuevo. Se escucharon pasos rápidos que terminaban en charcos y salpicaban agua, y sintió que nuevamente, su cabeza comenzaba a secarse. El chico era realmente insistente.

-¿También le temes a mis preguntas? – dijo el muchacho con sorna y con la voz algo agitada, como si hubiera corrido. Cosa que pareció ser la pura verdad, pues al tener las piernas tan cortas a comparación de él, y considerando el hecho de que Takeshi estaba acelerando la marcha, era un hecho bastante comprensible. - ¡Te estoy hablando! – le gritó el chiquillo, y Momoshiro se volvió a mirarlo. Ya no lucía la sonrisita, jadeaba de cansancio y parecía estar bastante irritado.

-Ya lo sé – comentó únicamente el moreno y siguió su marcha aún más rápido. El muchacho más bajo gruñó y comenzó a correr un poco más rápido.

-Y si lo sabes¿por qué no me respondes? – masculló con voz molesta, acomodándose el bolso con raquetas mejor en el hombro.

-Porque no me entra la gana – contestó de mal humor su interlocutor.-Y si sabes que soy un pendenciero buscapleitos como seguramente te habrán dicho que soy¿por qué no te vas a tu casa y dejas de joderme, como todo niñato de primer año común y corriente?

-Porque no me entra la gana. – imitó a Momoshiro el chiquillo, sonriendo brevemente mientras corría aún. – además¿cómo sabes que me dijeron que eras un idiota de malos hábitos con pésimo carácter? – preguntó con interés el chico, al tiempo que Takeshi gruñía al escuchar su hermosísima descripción.

-Te vi hablando con Osakada y lo supuse, le encanta hacer gala de lo _poco_ que sabe – comentó simplemente, y siguió caminando aún más rápido. Estaba comenzando a hablar de más, y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, era parecido a cuando le contaban un secreto y su hermana preguntaba algo al respecto. Sabía que no podía evadirla.

-¡Para eso ya! No puedo respirar... – se quejó el chiquillo, intentando ir a su ritmo, mientras al mismo tiempo sostenía el paraguas, que ya comenzaba a hacérsele un tanto inútil.

-Cuatro palabras: no-es-mí-problema – le contestó simplemente Momoshiro con la misma expresión fría de siempre, sin siquiera volverse a mirarlo.

-¡Qué mal senpai eres, tendrías que cuidar...! – pero se interrumpió a si mismo al chocar contra el chico contra el que estaba despotricando. Se tomó un segundo para respirar (pues no había podido hacerlo debidamente desde hacía unos cuantos minutos) y lo observó. Tenía la mirada estática hacia delante, como si…- ¿sucede algo malo, viste un fantasma? – inquirió, burlón, con una ceja arqueada.

La mirada amatista volvió a fijarse en el muchacho de menor estatura con una expresión indescifrable, entre interesada y suspicaz, como si hubiera algo allí que no comprendía del todo. El menor le sostuvo la mirada con un pequeño escalofrío, y luego de un instante el chico moreno gruñó molesto, sin saber realmente porque.

-Tu tienes algo – murmuró con un tono grave, entrecerrando los ojos con un cierto aire de cazabrujas. – el mocoso tiene algo extraño¿quién lo diría? – hablaba consigo mismo. Genial, eso era una señal de que comenzaba a enloquecer. – Tu sabes mi nombre¿y tu quién mierda eres? – no, en realidad, _esa_ era una señal de que comenzaba a perder el juicio. Pero es que había algo en ese chico que le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

-Echizen, Ryoma – respondió el chico con una mirada extrañada. La pregunta, brusca y sin anestesia, como si lo hubieran golpeado por la espalda con una bola de nieve, lo tomó desprevenido.

-Bien Echizen... vete y déjame en paz. – le dijo sin rodeos, a lo bruto y directo, y comenzó a alejarse bajo la lluvia.

El chico lo observó unos momentos, parpadeando rápidamente, como hace la gente cuando se queda perpleja, para luego entornar sus ojos en forma felina. Suspiró con certidumbre. Ahora lo entendía.

-Mada mada dane – sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar detrás del moreno, pero a su ritmo. Ya se cansaría de andar así tarde o temprano. –Yo tampoco quiero deberte nada. (1)

XxX

Kaoru Kaidoh no era la persona más solidaria ni la más observadora del mundo, ni tampoco era demasiado bueno consolando a las personas. Y menos a las personas como Momoshiro Takeshi.

Desde el primer día en que lo vio, sintió que era raro, pero no de los raros que vivían simplemente para ser completamente ignorados, no: ese era de los raros de los que irritaban, y mucho. Iban al mismo salón, al mismo club de tenis, sus casas estaban cerca, sus madres eran amigas. De ahí a que sus familiares pensaran que era una buena idea que volvieran juntos de la escuela, había sólo milímetros. Milímetros que se superaron por completo un día en el que sus padres almorzaron juntos.

Desde entonces, volvían juntos de la escuela, pasando por la pequeña escuela donde la hermanita de Momoshiro estudiaba. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y largo, por un poco más abajo de los hombros, la misma expresión cálida y divertida, con la que, si bien no le gustaba reconocerlo frente a él, su hermano lograba ser amigo de cada una de las personas con las que se lo proponía, o al menos, salir bien parado de casi cualquier situación. También se parecía a él en otro aspecto: sus ojos. Eran del mismo color violáceo y extraño de su hermano, aunque no liberaban ese calor humano tan típico de él. En los ojos de Kagome Momoshiro, había miedo, casi podría decirse que parecía al borde del pánico. Lo supo desde que la vio por primera vez, ese día luego de la cena de sus padres. Percibió perfectamente que algo en aquella familia no estaba del todo bien. Caminaba en forma silenciosa, mientras su hermano parloteaba e intentaba animar la tensa situación, mirando el suelo y sonriendo ocasionalmente para que su hermano no se diera cuenta de que estaba afligida.

Y nunca le prestó demasiada atención, ni intentó averiguar nada. Y es que no era asunto suyo, no tenía porque hacer ningún comentario ni darle un buen golpe a Momoshiro para que el muy idiota se diera cuenta de que a su hermana le ocurría algo. Claro que no, nada de aquello era de su incumbencia, todos los idiotas individualistas pensaban igual, era demasiado estúpido preocuparse por una niña pequeña.

Fue así hasta que la niña apareció con prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo amputado, arrancado o lo que fuera, si recordaba bien. Bueno, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo, y lo que sucedería después era más que obvio: comenzó a sentirse culpable. 'Tendrías que haber hecho algo, Kaoru, deberías haberle dicho a Takeshi... él hubiera hecho algo. No digo que hubiera solucionado las cosas pero…'. Era lo único que podía hacer. Era todo lo que hacía la gente normal luego de que alguien moría.

Cuando fue al funeral, todo estaba en silencio. Al pasar por delante del cajón abierto parcialmente, tan sólo con el rostro visible, el rostro relajado, inexpresivo, (parecía que Takeshi jamás se movería de allí, parado del otro lado con el rostro sombrío, como en trance) había sentido un perfume extraño. Era un olor extraño y atrayente alrededor de los labios muertos, y como si fuera gas, comenzó a hacerlo marear, al punto de que cuando volvió a su asiento, caminaba de forma tambaleante. Alzó la vista una vez más, una última vez, y vio que Takeshi seguía allí, pero temblaba. 'Podría temblar por muchas razones, su hermana esta muerta, pedazo de idiota' dijo una voz en su cabeza, que él estimó que sería su consciencia, pero en realidad sabía que era por aquella boca entreabierta, de la que manaba aquel perfume siniestro, como si de su aliento se tratase.

El ahora único hijo de los Momoshiro alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Fue ahí cuando Kaoru se dio cuenta de que nadie más temblaba en el funeral.

Pero la vida continuaba, y de hecho, ahora su compañero de clases estaba mucho más callado y mucho menos molesto, ya que no tenía que seguir volviendo a casa con él. Casi se habría olvidado el tema en un par de meses más (de la niña y de su aliento _post-mortem_) de no ser por esa chica. La chica nueva.

xxx

-Bien, antes de comenzar la clase – el profesor miró unas hojas que tenía sobre su escritorio, y se volvió nuevamente a los alumnos. – este año se integrará a esta clase una alumna nueva. – Kaoru oyó que la puerta se abría y echó una mirada. Allí, entrando, una chica de cabello rubio, casi blanco, y piel pálida, que parecía brillar un poco. Sus ojos eran redondos y grises, y tenían una mirada brumosa y sorprendida, como si hubiera entrado a aquella aula por mera equivocación. La conclusión inmediata que sacó el muchacho serpiente dentro de su cabeza fue simple. No podía ser más que un fantasma. Pero luego reparó en el detalle de que toda la clase la miraba. Si era un fantasma ¿cómo podría su profesor y todo el resto del alumnado haberla visto? No, tenía que ser real. – Su nombre es Galatea Haven, y viene de Inglaterra. Espero que la traten bien. –acomodó algunos papeles (solo Dios y los mismos profesores saben que tienen los docentes en sus escritorios) y volvió a mirar a la chica nueva, parada en medio del aula. - Bueno, Haven, puedes sentarte en el lugar libre junto al señor Kaidoh. – le indicó, y la muchacha obedeció inmediatamente, como un robot.

Al pasar ella por el lado de Kaoru, el chico sintió un escalofrío, como si la temperatura hubiera bajado mucho, y sintió nuevamente aquel perfume de muerte que los labios resecos de la niña Momoshiro despedían.

La siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba y se acomodaba. Cuando terminó, volteó hacia él y sonrió. En ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar, y que estaba sintiendo nauseas. Se volteó para ver si Takeshi se había dado cuenta, pero él seguía inmerso en la nada, sin prestar la más mínima atención.

xxx

Las rodillas le flaquearon un poco ante el recuerdo, pero no demasiado. Eran sensaciones distintas, estar ahí y no estar ahí, por lo que ni siquiera sintió nauseas. Solamente sintió una repentina urgencia, algo que no podía esperar ni un solo minuto más. Quería decírselo a alguien, a cualquiera. Él lo sabía, esa chica iba a morir, la iban a matar. Y de nuevo, él no haría nada para evitarlo.

XxX

Misterio. En América hay muchas personas latinas, pero la mayoría son mexicanas. De no haber sido por aquella chica argentina que siempre estaba sola en los recesos y al libro que le había prestado un día jamás hubiera encontrado una definición que fuera tan exacta en esos momentos para describir al misterio. Se acordaba perfectamente de aquel párrafo de "El alma al Diablo" de Birmajer, grabado en su memoria (quizás para siempre) gracias a las tantas veces que lo había leído. En él, el narrador, un niño de casi su misma edad, decía que 'A lo largo de mi vida he descubierto que el hombre necesita del misterio como del pan y del aire. Necesita de las casas embrujadas, de las personas innombrables, de las calles sin retorno que hay que esquivar…'. Y allí andaba el misterio personificado, a unos cuantos pasos de él, pero que cada vez eran más escasos. Como había pensado, no creía que el otro pudiera sostener ese ritmo por mucho tiempo. Estuvieron un trecho más así, hasta que el muchacho de cabello negro se detuvo por completo.

-De acuerdo, me rindo. – murmuró, cuando Ryoma llegó a su altura. Mirándolo de reojo con perceptible molestia– eres un mocoso demasiado insistente… no entiendo donde piensas que voy. ¿Qué, te crees que voy al circo?

-Con ese pelo que traes cualquiera pensaría lo mismo – apuntó el menor, calzándose bien el bolso con raquetas al hombro.

-Otra de tus gracias y te dejo la cara como Ronald McDonald. Quizás ahí también te acepten en el circo – le gruñó Momoshiro nuevamente, y sacó un cigarrillo. La amenaza a oídos normales sonaría muy real, pero en los de Ryoma sonó falsa y hueca, como una cáscara de huevo vacía.

-Y para coronar la lista de defectos, fumas

-Fumar no es un defecto

-A ver, dame uno – dijo el chico que sostenía el paraguas, curioso, con una voz que parecía ordenar más que pedir.

-Sueña. Además, tú haces deporte, te vas a cagar los jodidos pulmones – gruñó, encendiéndolo rápidamente y guardándose el encendedor en el bolsillo.

-Si no es defecto fumar no tendría nada de malo

-Lo tiene si eres menor de edad.

-¡Hey! Tú sólo eres un año mayor que yo…

-Pero yo no tengo nada que perder – finalizó ese tramo de la conversación, Momoshiro, encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca poco interesada.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, ya fuera porque meditaban o simplemente porque el silencio parecía lo adecuado para aquel momento. Parecía realmente el fin de la conversación, pero Ryoma no iba a darse por vencido. El club de tenis al que se unió en la escuela no tenía los suficientes miembros para conformar un equipo de titulares siquiera, y la anciana profesora que lo dirigía le comentó que tendría que esperar aproximadamente hasta el año siguiente para comenzar con las actividades. Claro que eso si había mucha suerte, y unos novatos de primera para entonces. Tenía que hacer algo mientras o moriría de aburrimiento, aunque eso no se pareciera en nada a unas vacaciones pagadas por el Caribe.

-¿Y dónde se supone que vamos, exactamente? – preguntó, rompiendo el silencio y la atmósfera tensa.

-A un lugar donde no tenga que pagar teléfono para llamar a tus padres – respondió simplemente el otro muchacho. Ryoma se quedó esperando otra frase un poco más exacta, pero esta jamás llegó…

-¿Por ejemplo? -… por lo que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Pronto obtendría respuesta.

xxx

La casa se ubicaba en una esquina en un terrible estado, cerca de la avenida principal que atravesaba el pueblo. Luego de la inundación de poco tiempo atrás y teniendo como detonante el caso de la niña Momoshiro, el alambrado público había sido renovado y mejorado, pero nada podía sacarle a esa calle el aspecto que poseía: gris. Era la mejor palabra con la que podía definir las expresiones en aquellas caras asustadas, ocultándose tras raídas cortinas, o la soledad en el pequeño parque y de la cancha de basketball situadas a un lado, unas cuadras antes de llegar.

Aquella casa tenía un aspecto completamente deplorable: era una especie de síntesis de lo que había visto hasta ahora mientras recorría aquella calle sin letreros. Gris. Como también era la cara que observaba un punto incierto, y al mismo tiempo fijo, desde la ventana.

Pasaron el jardín descuidado por un sendero hecho hace tiempo con baldosas de cemento y llegaron a la puerta. Momoshiro sacó unas llaves, con alguna dificultad, de sus pantalones mojados y la abrió. No se limpió los pies, no se quitó los zapatos. Ryoma se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. No había mucha diferencia con el adentro y el afuera, ambos lugares estaban completamente sucios.

Era, pese a todo, una casa bastante grande. Esa especie de caserones casi siempre parecen desolados, o solitarios, pero la atmósfera de este era distinta. Echizen no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello estaría lleno de niños algún día si la hermana de su silencioso acompañante no hubiera muerto, porque comprendía muy bien la mente de ese tipo de personas. La mente del tipo que miraba desde la ventana. "Ya no queda nada", eso pensaba. Contuvo un escalofrío y siguió caminando. Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos caminando cuando, al llegar a un pasillo, Momoshiro se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con expresión amenazadora.

-Aquí – dijo únicamente, y entró en una habitación.

El pequeño frunció el seño y comenzó a caminar para el lado opuesto de la casa, otro pasillo largo y lleno de mugre, que llevaba a una habitación amplia y cuadrada, mucho más iluminada comparada con el resto de la casa, que estaba completamente en penumbras.

-¿Eres un amiguito de Takeshi, verdad? – dijo una voz nasal y quebradiza que lo hizo voltear, alarmado.

Hacía unos quince minutos que no escuchaba algo parecido a la voz humana, tanto se había entretenido mirando las cosas que había en esa casa y en un principio, pensó que eso era lo que lo había alarmado de la súbita aparición de aquella persona. Pero cuando se volteó, y vio aquel rostro de ojos pálidos y sonrisa torcida, se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre realmente deseaba morir. Eso lo alarmaba.

Eso le repugnaba.

-Sí – respondió el chico con aspereza, dando claras muestras de querer dejar la conversación en ese mismo punto.

-Oh… eso es bueno… Takeshi no ha recibido amiguitos en un buen tiempo ¿sabes? Yo soy su padre… y el de Kagome – comentó el hombre, en un tono tan casual que si no supiera el contexto, ni se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que aquella muchachita estuviera muerta. Entornó los ojos con bastante cautela. – aún espero que vuelva, la lluvia está fea… no debería haber salido. No sé en que está pensando Takeshi, dejándola ir así como así… - el hombre extendió una mano hacia él.

-¿Pe-perdón? – replicó como pudo el chico, aún sorprendido, habiendo dado un descomunal salto hacia atrás que casi lo hizo caer.

El hombre frunció el seño y Ryoma tuvo la certeza de que aquel tipo estaba loco. Hubiera sentido aún más desprecio hacia él si no hubiera estado tan aterrado. Él sabía mejor que nadie lo que la gente loca podía llegar a hacer. Sabía más de lo que realmente le gustaría.

-¡Tú te llevaste a mi hija! – vociferó de repente el hombre, y sin esperar una reacción por parte del Echizen, lo tomó por los hombros y comenzó a zamarrearlo con violencia. - ¡Devuélveme a mi hija¡Tráela de nuevo! – exclamó, y apenas el chico quiso deshacerse del agarre, le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en la mejilla izquierda, tirándolo al piso. El hombre parecía querer seguir golpeándolo, pues se fue acercando a él de manera amenazadora. - ¡Aléjate de mi familia¡No dejaré que te los…!

-Suficiente, papá. – una voz retumbó con fuerza en medio de la iluminada cocina. A pesar de su aspereza, estaba escalofriantemente serena ante la escena que se desarrollaba en aquellos momentos.

El hombre miró aterrorizado a su espalda y se retiró de a poco nuevamente hasta la ventana. Echizen yació allí por unos instantes más, hasta que una mano, como garra, se aferró a su brazo y lo hizo salir casi a rastras de aquel lugar, por el pasillo por el que había entrado anteriormente.

-Te dije que estuvieras quieto – gruñó Momoshiro ya sin ningún rastro de tranquilidad en su voz. Ryoma se volvió hacia él, intentando adoptar nuevamente su postura de niño fastidioso, pero solamente pudo hacer una vaga imitación de berrinche. – este lugar está lleno de lunáticos…

El pequeño no se dio por aludido y, ahora con más calma, se limpió el fino hilo de sangre que bajaba desde la comisura izquierda de su boca, producto del golpe que le habían dado. No era mucho, pero saber que aquello era real, que realmente había sangrado y que podría sangrar mucho más era una razón más para sentirse inseguro. Siguió siendo arrastrado sin mucha delicadeza, hasta llegar a un punto en el que su acompañante se frenó de una manera tan brusca que por poco se choca contra él.

-Llama a tu casa y diles a tus padres que te recojan en la esquina. No les gustaría verte salir de un lugar como este.

Echizen, atontado, miró hacia todos lados de manera sorprendida, hasta que su mente se percató de que allí, en la pared, había un teléfono. Para cuando intentó preguntar algo mordaz a Momoshiro, este se había esfumado nuevamente dentro de aquella habitación. Levantó el tubo.

xxx

La chillona voz de su padre seguía sonando cuando colocó el auricular del teléfono nuevamente en su sitio. Siempre lo mismo, reproches. Lo irían a buscar en unos 15 minutos, máximo.

Observó la casa sin saber qué hacer. No entraría en la habitación, eso ya lo tenía metido en la cabeza. Estaba seguro que si lo hacía, Momoshiro dejaría de contenerse y lo estamparía contra la pared. Pero irse sin despedirse después de lo que había sucedido… no, realmente no importaba. Que se pudriese el muy idiota, después de todo, él lo había llevado hasta allí.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo por el que habían entrado poco antes, haciéndose algo de tiempo para ver algunas cosas. No le importaba mucho que aquella casa estuviera habitada y que la gente que estaba allí se molestara porque revisaba sus cosas. Realmente, todo allí era muy interesante, o eso le parecía a él… era algo normal, era una casa japonesa y él un norteamericano recién llegado. Además, sus padres tardarían un tiempo en llegar… y no le agradaba mucho la idea de estar en una esquina solitaria de un barrio peligroso a esas horas. Podía ser extranjero, pero no era idiota.

Pero había llegado el final del recorrido. Momoshiro aún brillaba por su ausencia, y Echizen creyó entender que así se quedaría. Echó un último y fugaz vistazo hacia atrás, y se volvió para seguir su camino, pero algo lo detuvo.

En el medio de la puerta, cubierta de agua aunque ya no lloviera desde hacía rato, un impermeable amarillo y unas botas azules por ropa, se encontraba una niña pequeña, de unos seis años. A Ryoma se le cortó el aire de pensar en una explicación paranormal a la presencia de la niña allí, y se volvió aterrado hacia atrás al escuchar unos pasos muy cerca suyo.

-¿Se va el mocoso ya? – preguntó Takeshi, caminando hacia él por el pasillo, la voz cargada de ironía. Al parecer notó la expresión que el muchacho más joven llevaba, porque arqueó una ceja y preguntó: -¿Qué, viste un fantasma?

-Yo…

Pero cuando echó una mirada de reojo a la entrada nuevamente, no había nadie allí. "Qué idiota soy" se reprendió mentalmente. "claro, debe tener otra hermana, sino no sería tan grande esta casa…". Se relajó poco a poco, como si estar tenso fuera su estado normal. No quería la lástima de aquel idiota.

-Oye, no sabía que tenías otras hermanas – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, caminando fuera de la casa. A un paso de llegar, sintió que alguien lo empujaba hacia fuera.

Lo último que vio antes de que Momoshiro le cerrara la puerta en la cara, fue su expresión iracunda y llena de rabia.

Ryoma comenzó a caminar hasta la esquina, muy lentamente. Su madre ya lo esperaba en el auto, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Entró en él, los ojos entrecerrados. El muy bastardo se había atrevido a humillarlo. Y eso lo pagaría tarde o temprano.

Comenzó a llover.

XxX

-¿Que un alumno de primero qué?

-¿Momoshiro?

-Y la chica nueva de segundo año…

Los escuchaba murmurar sobre todo aquello como si él no estuviera allí, aunque llevaba en ese lugar un buen tiempo. Suficiente como para comenzar a ponerse nervioso. Tantas personas estaban queriendo ayudar, y él todo el tiempo había creído que allí nadie hacía más que burlarse de aquellos a los que sus familiares eran asesinados por aquel maníaco homicida infanto-juvenil... Pero en realidad había gente buena allí, aunque no se mostrara en público. Había encontrado a la gente correcta a la que contarle… ellos lo comprendían, y más¡incluso harían algo! Debía ser cosa de magia… no, del destino, que los hubiera encontrado.

-Bueno, los datos recaudados han sido más que suficientes… te agradecemos la cooperación que has mostrado en esto. – dijo uno de los que primero había hablado antes, interrumpiendo su fantasioso discurso mental. Al momento, se reprendió por haber pensado tales idioteces. Pero es que aquel grupo silencioso, serio, lleno de secretos para él, le mostraba una extraña majestad, que lo hacía dudar de que fueran simples estudiantes como él o cualquier otro.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros – dijo seriamente otro de ellos, interrumpiendo por segunda vez en el día sus discursos mentales.

-Bienvenido – agregó tímidamente un tercero.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza agradecido.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

**(1) **Para los que no me siguen, Momo no quiere sentirse culpable por lo que le pueda llegar a pasar a Ryoma.

**_Notas de la Autora_:** sii, tardé una eternidad en subir este capítulo¿no es verdad? xD es que no tenía muchas cosas planeadas (tengo la trama… en mi mente y sin orden, pero tengo la idea general xD) y mucho surgió mientras iba pensando sobre los personajes. Primero y principal. SÉ que tanto Kaoru como Ryoma me salieron MUY OOC, y Momo… bueno, este es el nuevo Momo, así que xD aunque no estaba tan frío cuando le tiró un portazo a Echizen… pero bueno, eso no importa ya.

Tengo un tema que discutir con ustedes, porque sé que esto podría ser molesto para algunos. Quisiera su opinión sobre las posibles parejas que vaya a realizar a lo largo de este fic, (que como va, va a tener muchos capítulos, todavía no hice nada importante xD) porque la verdad, no son excesivamente relevantes, con excepción de la Golden Pair, que me iría a costar bastante por una serie de factores… pero vamos a ver que se le hace xD en fin, me gustaría MUCHO su opinión u.uU por favor xD.

También me han comentado cuando revisé este fic con mis controles de calidad, que parecía que aquí se muere el MomoRyo xD ¿me ven tan mala? Uno de mis controladores sí, pero tengo otros planes para el dúo xD. Y sean sinceros, gente¿dónde vieron que dos personas así se enamoraran en un día? Vamos, vamos, que primero tienen que superar sus primeras consecuencias xD.

¡Ah! Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado en el capítulo anterior espero que les agrade el capítulo (Faith: y sino, se pueden ir todos a…) ¬¬ Faithie… en fin, espero que nos sigan leyendo.

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado a dos amigos muy especiales (xD en que sentido madre…): DeadButterfly y Miguel, que me han dado muchos ánimos (y me han retado bastante -.-U) para terminar esta parte. Que conste que no puse tu nombre C………… xD.

Nada más que decir, espero verlos pronto en otra entrega.

Nos vemos

_Aome Faith Jinx_

_-I support L-_


End file.
